


Distraction

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Distracting kisses, F/M, Prompt Fill, bau team antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: Does keeping Hotch from doing his paperwork count as a hobby? It should.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Distraction

“Well, that’s it for me today.” You say as you rise from your desk. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Derek sits back, his brow crumpled in an incredulous stare. “You’re already done. With your after-action report?”

“Yeah.” You have to be first, you reason. _It’s far easier to get private access to your unit chief that way._ The thought makes you smile, and you hope your team assumes you’re smiling at Derek’s antics. 

Spencer looks up from his report. “Y/N consistently finishes her reports before all of us. She usually just leaves without saying anything, so most of us don’t notice.” He pauses, thinking. “Well, I mean Hotch notices, but that’s his job as –“

You pass by Spencer’s desk, patting him on the shoulder to cut him off. “Thanks, Reid. At least someone’s paying attention.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, returning to his paperwork. You could swear you hear him say, “I still think she cheats. Dunno how, but she does.” 

You shake your head in amusement and climb the stairs to Hotch’s office. You and Aaron had been dating for a few months but thought it best to keep it out of the workplace. As it stands, you’re pretty sure nobody is onto you yet, but you could never be too sure with a room full of behavioral analysts. 

You knock on his door with the knuckle of your index finger, in your signature four taps. 

“Come in, L/N.”

You fight a smile as you open the door, popping your head in. “I have this report finished for you, sir.” 

He doesn’t look up from his report, but you notice the twitch of his lips into an infinitesimal smile. Going a little overboard with the “sir” and “Agent Hotchner” schtick always draws the smallest of smiles from him. If you didn’t know to look for them, you would miss them. You only ever prayed your team missed them, too. 

He’s writing quickly in his left-handed scrawl. He raises his right hand, beckoning you forward. You step in, closing the door behind you with a quiet click. 

You approach the desk slowly with your report clutched to your chest, checking the bullpen through the blinds on your way across the room. Everyone was focused, racing through their reports in an effort to get home. 

Crossing behind his desk, you set the report on top of his own. He finally looks up at you, his amused eyes betraying the annoyed set of his mouth. 

“Agent L/N, this is highly inappropriate behavior.” The barest hint of sarcasm cuts through his reprimand, as does the hand that reaches around to rest on your hip as you lean against his chair. 

You smirk down at him, checking the bullpen once more before pressing a flurry of kisses to his lips and cheeks, laughing quietly the whole time. 

He breaks, then, chuckling and pressing you back with his hands on your shoulders. 

“I’m working,” he insists. 

“Of course you are, Agent Hotchner. You’re very important.” 

You press another kiss to his lips and he relents for a moment, cupping the back of your head and lightly stroking your hair. You break the kiss, resting your forehead on his. 

“Is Jack with Jess?” 

He nods. “Until after school tomorrow.” 

“Want to come over?” 

He puts a finger under your chin, maneuvering so he can meet your gaze. “I’ll be home as soon as certain supervisory special agents stop distracting me from my very important work.” 

You step back, at attention, your jaw at a defiant angle. “Of course, sir.” 

He turns back to his paperwork, giving you one last glance out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t push it, Y/N.”

Before you reach the door, you look back at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Aaron.” With a wink, you leave the office, door open behind you. You don’t see him scrub a hand down his face, covering his mouth to hide his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Requests are open if you'd like to see anything specific. 
> 
> xo,   
> Tali


End file.
